Don't I Know You?
by Star Otaku
Summary: ChiChi loses her memory after an accident. How will she remember her family?
1. Don't I Know You? (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Author's Notes: It just came to mind one day, during school. I think it was when I forgot that I had a Language Arts assignment due, or was it math? See! This story has something to do with memory, and now, I'm losing my memory! *sighs* Just read and enjoy!

**Don't I Know You?**

Goten was rushing to finish eating breakfast. He wanted to get out of the house early so that he could meet Trunks at his house.

Just as he was shoveling another spoonful of eggs into his gaping mouth, his hand bumped into the glass of water. It fell of the table with *thunk* and a splash.

"Good thing the cup's made of plastic," Goten mumbled. He looked down at the spreading clear puddle on the floor. He picked up the glass and placed it back on the table.

He then looked at his watch. "I'm sure that I'll be out of the house by the time mom gets up. I'm sure that she can clean this up for me."

He picked up his jacket and books and left out the door.

* * *

Chi-Chi yawned as she wandered down the hallway towards the kitchen. She could have sworn she heard Goten leave.

Her face fell in disappointment when she saw the pile of dishes on the table.

"A full grown boy and he can't even pick up after himself." Chi-Chi sighed and began to pick up the dishes and began to move towards the sink.

Chi-Chi didn't notice her foot was in the puddle. As she took another step, she slipped, the plates flying in the air. Her head banged against the table's edge, and the plates fell in a clatter around her body.

* * *

Goten ran back to his house, he couldn't believe that he forgot his keys! He knew that his mother would be up, and she would probably scold him for not cleaning up. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed himself into the house as the door opened.

"Listen, mom, I'm sorry I-" He stopped short as he saw the scene before him.

Chi-Chi was lying on the kitchen floor, unconscious, and it seemed that blood was flowing from her head and mingling with the puddle of water beneath her.

Goten, with horror, realized what had happened. His mother was like this because of a stupid, silly accident that he caused!

_If I wasn't so lazy and just had the common sense to clean up my own messes!_ Goten berated himself.

Trying to keep calm, he picked up the phone and called an ambulance.

* * *

Chi-Chi woke up, a bit disoriented, and looked around her.

She was in what appeared to be a hospital room, and she was the hospital bed. She rubbed her head, it was throbbing. Was that why she had to come here?

Someone cleared their throat. She turned to see the source of the noise.

A teenage boy, with black and messy hair, looked at her with an apologetic look. "Mom, I'm glad that you're okay! I'm really sorry that this happened, it's all my fault! Will you forgive me?"

Chi-Chi blinked and let his words settle in. "Don't worry, you're forgiven." The boy sighed with relief. "But can you tell me who you are? Or who I am?"

The Goten's face fell. His mother didn't remember him?! "I'm Goten, your son," he replied to the question.

"My-my son?" Chi-Chi squinted at him and looked him over. She then turned to look at a mirror on a bedside table. She studied her reflection. "You do look a little like me," she murmured. "But who am I?"

"You're Chi-Chi. My mom. Is there anything else you can remember?"

Chi-Chi shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't remember. But can you help me, Goten?"

"Yeah, I'll help you. As soon as we get out of here."

It took a few hours to get out of the hospital after getting the doctor's permission. He said that Chi-Chi's amnesia could be temporary, but it was too early to tell. Goten prayed that it would be temporary.

* * *

"Okay mom, we're home!" Goten pushed the door open for his mom.

Their first stop, the kitchen. It was exactly as they had left it.

"Let me clean up," Goten said while picking up a few dishes. He then took a rag and started to wipe up the little puddle of blood and water. "Do you remember this place?"

"I think so. This is where I had my accident, right?"

Goten nodded. "I'm done here. Why don't I show you the rest of the house?"

Chi-Chi smiled unsurely at him and then wandered around the house. Goten followed her to act like the tour guide and answer any questions she had.

"This is your room, and dad's too."

"Dad? I'm married?"

"Of course you are! How do you think you got me and my brother?"

"Brother?! Are there any more people I should know about?"

Goten chuckled. "Yeah. There's Grandpa (the Ox King), Bulma and Vegeta and their family, Krillin and his family, and dad's friends. I can't say all of them right now, or else I'd need CPR. Why don't I show them to you."

They found their way back to the living room. Chi-Chi and Goten both sat on the couch and grabbed for a photo album.

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I've run out of ideas and I have homework to get to. But please, tell me if you want more and I'll try to get it done as soon as I can. I've got a page to tend to and grades to keep up... But I'll try to keep you all happy!


	2. Don't I Know You? (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

**Don't I Know You?**

Goten and Chi-Chi leafed through the old photos for hours. Only until the room was dim did they turn on a lamp and return to searching through the memories.

"It's getting kind of late, why don't you go to bed?" said Chi-Chi. "You might school tomorrow."

"Trying real hard to act like a mom, huh? Don't worry, it's the weekend."

Chi-Chi blushed out of embarrassment. "Since you have a lot of free time, can we meet everyone that I'm supposed to know?"

Goten yawned. "Sure thing, mom." He got up and began to walk the hall to his room.

"Goten," Chi-Chi called out. He stopped to look at her. "You know, I like it when you call me mom."

Goten smiled. "You're supposed to. Good night."

* * *

Goten entered his room, exhausted. There was one more thing he had to do. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came a sleepy voice.

"Hey Pan! It's me Goten. What are you doing up do late? Nevermind, can I talk to your dad?"

"Uh... huh," was the only reply. A slight pause.

"Hello Goten," Gohan said. "What are you doing calling me so late?"

"I just wanted to warn that tomorrow mom and I will pay you a visit."

"What's so bad about that?"

"You see.. mom lost her memory. She has amnesia."

"WHAT?!"

"Hold on. I'll explain everything..." Goten told his brother the whole story. "So if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

He heard a deep breath being taken. "I'm not going to blame you. I'm going to help you. I'll call up Bulma and tell her to round up the everyone, so you two meet us all at Capsule Corp. Okay?"

"Is it okay if we bring a few photo albums?"

"Heck, we'll all bring photos and stories. How about that?"

"Thanks."

* * *

"Where are we going, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked as they hopped in the air car.

"We're going to the Capsule Corp. building. The home of your best friend Bulma," Goten told her. "That's where we're going to meet some of the people you knew. Okay?"

"Great! To be honest, I hate learning everything again."

"I'm sure that everything will come to you. Give it a few days."

They soon approached the large building that was Bulma's home. They could make out a small crowd awaiting at the gate.

* * *

"... And when you woke up, you nearly tried to kill me! But then, I said that I was a secret admirer of yours."

"Chi-Chi, remember when we met? It was right after Master Roshi extinguished the fire..."

"... You really didn't like my pet dragon, but dad and I kept away in some cave..."

"There was that one prank that Goten and I pulled..."

People were crowding around Chi-Chi, ready with their stories and photos. Some stories were just plain hilarious, and others were just as serious.

Chi-Chi smiled at all the friends she had, and tried to remember those memories. But at one point or another, they always mentioned "Goku". He was her husband. She saw his face in the pictures, but couldn't see him in the crowd.

* * *

"Kakarrot! Why don't you quit hanging around the food and go over to your mate!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

Goku sighed. "I'm not really hungry."

"Then go to her then."

"What if she doesn't remember me?"

"That's the point. You go over there to help her remember."

Goku gave Vegeta a solemn look. "You know, how am I going to help her remember? Sure, she'd remember some happy moments, but also the sadness I caused. Maybe it would be better if we started over, or if she didn't remember me at all."

"Quit talking like that! She'll have to remember you. There is the bond, and with it, she'll always feel you."

"Does time apart weaken the bond?"

"If anything, it makes it stronger, Kakarrot."

"If she doesn't regain her memory, we can start over again. This time, everything will be like she wanted it to be."

"Dad," Goten interrupted, "Mom told me that she hates learning everything again. If her memory doesn't come back, she'll be miserable because she doesn't know what happened before. If it does come back, she'll remember the past pain. Which one would you want?"

"I don't know. I just want her to be happy."

"You must be Goku," said an unsure, yet familiar, voice. Goku turned around to see Chi-Chi standing before him. "I'm really glad that I can finally meet my husband."

To be continued...

Additional Author's Notes: Sorry about that whole bond thing, I don't really know much about it, so I'm just trying to string altogether. The ending for this story will be coming. But it will take a while, since I have decided to write other fanfics at once. More fun!


	3. Don't I Know You? (Part 3)

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.

Author's Notes: Here it is, the final part of "Don't I Know You?" Sorry this one runs a bit longer than the other parts. Does Chi-Chi finally regain her memory? Just read and enjoy!

**Don't I Know You?**

Goku changed from his contemplative look and flashed a smile at Chi-Chi. "I'm sure glad to see you too! It's a good thing that you're okay, considering your little..."

Chi-Chi rubbed the inconspicuous bump on her head. "Oh, uh, yeah. That."

"I think that I'll give you two some privacy," said Goten as he backed away from the food table. He bumped into Vegeta and flashed him a look that he should go too. The Prince quickly complied.

"Just to ask a question," started Chi-Chi.

"Well, go ahead! That's what I'm here for."

Chi-Chi held up their wedding picture. "I look so happy here, but you look, well... I just can't pin point the look."

Goku let out a nervous laugh. "I guess I had a case of the wedding jitters!"

"Oh! That must be it!" Chi-Chi laughed along with him, until she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned to face her oldest son, Gohan.

"Mom! I want to meet someone... Piccolo!" He tugged her in the direction of a green man dressed in a turban, purple gi, and a cape.

* * *

The next few days felt like a distant and familiar dream to Chi-Chi. She would start to cook in the kitchen, and her boys would inhale it all in. Then, with those big cheery smiles, thank her.

"At least you haven't lost your cooking skills, Chi-Chi," commented Goku as he patted his stomach.

"Thanks. You know, doing all of this seems so familiar," replied Chi-Chi.

"Of course. You always do this for us."

Chi-Chi felt a twinge of discomfort when she heard that day in, day out, she'd just cook and clean for her husband and sons. But the feeling quickly passed, like something inside her quickly swallowed it up. "You know, until you came, I felt some weird connection to you."

"It's the Saiyan bond. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"My, I mean, your friends told me all about your heritage. Especially that rude Vegeta fellow. He was quite helpful." The last sentence was said with sarcasm. Chi-Chi then smiled.

"Everyone feels like that about Vegeta. Just don't let him know." Goku then returned with his own trademark smile.

Another twinge of recognition stirred inside Chi-Chi. "Oh! I guess I'll pick up these dishes and get them washed." She tried to get up but was stopped.

"Hey, let me get them. You can go take a nap and I'll wash them for you, okay?" Goku gathered up the dishes and was on his way to the sink.

Chi-Chi, for some unexplained reason, was shocked. She didn't know if Goku regularly helped her around the house before her amnesia, but this seemed so surprising.

She just nodded her head and made her way to their bedroom. She flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Goku wiped up his hands and wiped his brow after he finished washing the dishes.

"I really appreciate what Chi-Chi does for me. I can't believe that I'm such a pig!"

He then remembered that Chi-Chi was taking a nap. So he walked down the hall and tip-toed into their bedroom.

Goku sat down on the bed beside his wife's curled up form. He looked softly at her features: her undone hair, soft breathing, and serene look.

But that look was broken as Chi-Chi's face grimaced in uncertainty.

_Just what are you dreaming about?_ Goku wondered as he looked on.

* * *

She felt like she was strapped down in a chair and forced to watch the lost memories of her life.

Her dream self couldn't help shed a few tears as she saw her sorrow when she lost Goku for the first time, he left to train against the androids, he died the second time, and then when he left to train Uub. 

Then she let out smiles when she saw the birth of her two sons, and giggled at her outrageous escapades to retrieve Gohan or Goten from trouble.

Then, the life movie was showing the time that Buu killed her. It was like in slow motion, the transformation, and then the foot that came crashing down on her.

She woke up abruptly and felt like she was in safe and strong arms. She looked up to see Goku looking down on her, concerned. She gave him a tired smile and snuggled up to him.

* * *

Chi-Chi, for the past few days, she felt the connection to Goku, and a few feelings. That was another lifetime ago. And the dreams about her old life, they were always there in her sleep. They felt so real and evoked so much emotion.

But lately, she was beginning to feel old feelings at the smallest things. For example, she would feel a surge of pride flowed through her whenever Gohan came to visit, or a bit of suspicion when Trunks came to pick up Goten. 

Chi-Chi grabbed her head. _What am I going to do? I'm torn between trying again and going back!_

"Chi-Chi, are you okay?" It was Goku.

She couldn't take it anymore. She broke out sobbing. "Goku, I'm trying to remember, really I am, but I can't!" She felt him hold her. "I can remember a few things, but not everything. Please, can you help me?"

He looked down at her. _I tried everything to make her new life better. If I help, I make things worse, and the same thing goes for if I don't! I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy._

"Chi-Chi, there is a way that you can remember everything." There was a sniffle and a slight pause. Goku continued, "We can use the dragon balls to wish back your memory. I think Bulma has them. But, I have to let you know just what you'll remember. I have to give you this choice. You'll regain memories lonely nights without me, years of constant worrying, and just the pain of losing me. Do you want to remember all of those things? I mean we can start again without having to go through all of that again. Wouldn't you rather want that?"

Chi-Chi listened to what he said and let it sink in. Something in her was set loose and her face looked like it was flushed with anger. "Goku, how could you even think such a thing! It would be lying to me if you knew what I didn't. Would you be happy knowing that I can't remember our wedding or what we went through to get married? Or how happy we were the day Gohan was born? I wouldn't trade the memories, good and bad, for a new life."

Goku just stared at his wife in shock. "H-how could you remember all of those things that you said? If you can remember those, then..."

Chi-Chi caught on to what he said and thought hard about those things she talked about. They flashed across her mind with perfect clarity. She smiled as tears ran down her face. "I do remember! Goku, thank you! I think I'll cook up a storm and call everyone to celebrate!"

"I sure hope you'll remember this momentous occasion! I know I will!"

Chi-Chi gave Goku a stern look.

"Sorry, thought that might cheer you up."

Both of them let out a little giggle and set off to work.

The End

Additional Author's Notes: Well, there you all have it, the end! Sorry if the ending just wasn't what you expected. Oh well, there you have it, and tell me what you thought!


End file.
